Truth or Dare
by GSRGeeklover
Summary: Truth or Dare. We gonna have some fun with our geeks. R&R!


Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... **

**Ilse thnx for helping me to translate my story. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have all criminals of Las Vegas a day off or something? Sara asked the rest of the team.

I don't mind if they did that often...

Let's play a game, suggested Greg.

It's not if we got anything better to do he added.

Well.. Any Idea's ?

I know.. let's play Truth Or dare..

Everybody sighed.

'C'mon guys this would be fun!'

Grissom just wanted to get up until a voice stopped him:

Don't dare to move Grissom! said Catherine.

Greg looked briefly at Grissom and then said: 'Ok, I will start because it was my idea..'

He looked at everyone briefly until his eyes stopped on Catherine.

'Ok Cath.. Truth or Dare?'

'Truth"

Ehm.. Just let me think.. Ok, I've got it.. Will you ever perform again if you got the chance?

Everyone's eyes we're now on Catherine. Even Grissom was interested what is co-worker would say.

'Sure.. but don't get anything in your head Greg' Catherine said with a wink.

Greg turned red and everybody laughed.

'Ok.. My turn.. Nicky.. Truth or Dare?'

'Truth..'

What was the most embarrassing thing you ever did on your first date?

Well, once I was on a blind date and when the girl arrived, I thought she made a joke.. I thought she was a men, So I said, this is a joke right? you're a men? You can't even be my blind date, 'cause the person I have a date with is hot... But she was my date, and she didn't really accept the things I said. so she pored a glass of water empty on my head, and she slapped me in the face..

Everybody laughed now.. Even Grissom laughed about his co-worker. Sara looked at him she never had seen him so relaxed since years ago. When Grissom his head turned to look at her she looked away.

'Ok, Warrick.. Truth or Dare?

Well, because nobody chooses Dare.. Dare '

Right.. I want you to do Grissom-imitation..

Grissom left no muscle, he just keep looking at Warrick.

All eyes were now on Warrick except that of Sara's.

She tried to figure out her mystery-man. But after a while she gave up. She could never figure out Gil Grissom. She looked just on time at Warrick to see his imitation of Grissom. Everybody laughed. Even Grissom laughed with them.

It was Warrick's turn now..

'Right Sara... Truth or Dare?

She thought about it for a moment. She don't wanted them to ask her any questions so she choose for Dare..

'Dare.' she finally said.

Ok, I dare you to kiss Grissom.

Every looked at Sara and at Grissom. She know that she was blushing.

'I can't kiss Grissom... He's my boss I would risk his job if I did that..

We won't tell Nicky said.

Well, she doesn't have to do it began Greg. But Catherine cutted him off with:

Shut up Greg... She chose for dare so.. she has to kiss Grissom.

Sara only looked at Grissom. For one small hint from him to say that he not wanted to be kissed.

But he only looked at her with eyes full of lust.

Ok.. Ok.. She gave in..

She got up from her chair and walked to Grissom.

'Are you sure you wanna do this? She asked one more time. He nodded. There was nothing else in the world that he would rather wanted to do right now.

She bent somewhat forward and kissed him.

Everybody was watching them...

Ok, Ok, that's enough you guys are going to make me sick.. said Nick.

Ok, we got it! Was Warrick's reaction.

Please guys Get a Room! said Catherine.

Sara pulled back and walked back to her chair. Everybody looked at Grissom but for somebody could say something Brass came in the coffee-room.

2 D.B's in the dessert. He threw a file on the table. Grissom took the file of the table and walked to the door.

'C'mon guys.. We've got jobs to do..' He gave Sara a briefly smile and then headed out of the building.

While everybody got out of the coffee-room. Greg didn't follow them. He just sat there with an sad face.

Catherine walked to him and said:

C'mon Greg, you will find someone else.

Yeah I guess.. said Greg.

Maybe can I help you with anything?

Well, you could dance right here on the table for me...

Don't even think so Greg.

And with a wink she left the room.

The End,


End file.
